My soul
by Matei-san
Summary: Searching for something that might be in front of you is quite silly. But the search will always reap it's rewards in some ways. Love, happiness, and maybe a lost father. Final Fantasy I
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh, my God!!!! So, yeah! I really need to get some good land or whatever you say. I mean seriously, this is like the third time I've had to freaking rewrite this, and I have no idea how I am going to do this! So I'm just doing this, and it'll go from there. So....ya. That's right I spelt that wrong, what ya' gonna do 'bout it!? **

**'''**

Anna entered the chapel on her normal teacher had called her for assistance with an injured man, and a few other sick people. If you thought that being a White Mage was tough, you should try being a Healer. Always running your butt off helping injured workers or sick people.

Alas, Anna knew of the hardship's of a Healer, and since no one of her generation had wanted to be one, she applied for the class.

She walked past the several bed's, some containing the sick, injured, or dying. It really wasn't her favorite place to be.

"Anna! Over here!" Anna looked towards the man who had called her name. The Old Sage Palorom, the elder of the port town Onlac. He had been Anna's father figure in life, and was one of Anna's most trusted friend's. Even though he did work her to the bone some time's, she still loved the old coot.

"Where've you been?" He asked looking at her.

"Just coming from the market. We were almost out of food, and I put an order in for some." Anna replied crossing her arm's.

"So what's wrong with our newest patient?" She asked. Her sight of the patient was limited, for the person was hidden behind a curtain.

"Bad. It look's like he's going to have to stay here in Onlac for at least two weeks. He seemed to have been traveling with a bunch of people. They seem to be fine though." Palorom scratched his long beard, and sighed.

"So how long will it take for us to take care of his wounds?" Anna asked, still wondering what the patient look's like.

"Oh, it won't take us but a few minute's. But like I said he'll have to stay here for at least two weeks." He stood up from his seat on the bench, and pulled back the curtain with his robed arm.

"Oh my....." Anna stood motionless, as she saw a large man laying on the bed. Several cut's crisscrossed his body, and Anna could point out a very fatal wound.

"What happened?" She asked turning to the old man.

"His companion's told me he was injured by that Kraken in the Sunken Shrine. Took a terrible blow from one of it's tentacle's. He also took a Thundara attack right on the mark." Anna watched the man breathe slowly,and sighed.

"Where are his companion's, anyways?" Anna asked uncrossing her arm's and turned to the patient yet again. He seemed fine enough from what she could see. But there was always the internal injuries as well... It looked like it was going to be a long night.

"I suppose that I should go tell his companions the time they are going to have to stay here in our humble town." She said sarcastically.

"You love this town, so don't make fun of it." Palorom teased, and turned back to the patient.

"It seems things will get interesting in this town....." Anna cocked an eyebrow and stared at the old man.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused by what he had said.

'He hasn't talked like that in a very long time.....' She thought as she turned back to the patient.

"Have you been talking to that Sage again?" She asked, running a hand through her long brown hair.

"How could you tell? Well, then again you've been living here for God knows how long..."Palorom mumbled the ending bit to himself, and sighed.

"Were getting off track. Didn't you say that you were going to go speak with this man's companions?" He asked. Anna sighed, and turned for the exit of the chapel.

"You know thing's get interesting when you say they do!" She waved behind her as she left through the large double doors. Palorom chuckled.

'Yes....Thing's will get very interesting.......'

'''

Anna wafted through the streets if Onlak, passing by several of her former patient's. The town was mostly made up of fishermen, and there was the occasional traveller who was visiting from far off land's. Once when Anna was still learning the basics of healing, there was a great elven explorer who stopped at the town to restock supplies. She remembered that he had a wonderful cloak, embroidered with several strings depicting leaves, trees and animals. Anna also remembered that she had gotten to touch it, and it felt oh so soft in her hands.

"That was a wonderful fay...." She sighed to herself, smiling at the memory. But her smile was almost instantly replaced by a frown. Even though she had gotten to touch the cloak, she had failed to heal one of the explorers crew, and he had actually gotten worse then getting better. She really hadn't mastered healing scurvy back then....

Palorom had to do it for her, and she was oh so sad about the incident. But Palorom had told her a saying that day as well.

'Not gold, but still diamond.'

Anna didn't really understand what it meant back then, but he had told her that she would get it eventually. She still didn't understand what it had meant. Ever since that day, she's strived to be as good of a healer as Palorom. Even if it killed her.

Before heading to the Inn to meet the injured man's companion's, she decided that she would like to go to the shore to watch the sea. It wasn't really the time for such silly thing's, but she didn't really see the importance of going to the Inn right away. Besides, it would be better to wait for the mans companions at the chapel instead. It was her time to rest, and she needed it.

Walking by the boardwalk, she heard several whistles coming from the fishermen. Anna was used to the stares she obtained because of her look's, but wasn't really sure why she got them. She really didn't do anything with her hair, and she wore a simple skirt and top. It really wasn't anything special. Also, every single one of the elder citizens in her community thought she was perfect.

She wasn't. Very far from it in fact. Anna wasn't much of the klutz, but she had her moments. She was also very forgetful, and she had several emotional problems as well. Anna had heard whispers from Palorom to the Sages before about her coming from somewhere around Cornelia. But they told her that they were only talking about the kings current decision about making a bridge. Anna had to agree, that it was very sudden.

The young healer sighed, and continued her walk to the beach, wanting to get away from everything if only for a little while.

'''


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:I'm bored and I would like to inform you that I will no longer be posting Author Notes at the beginning or end of this story to add to the experience of a real book.**

**Without further ado Chapter 2. Rhyme!**

**'''**

Anna had lost track of the time as she watched the sea roll by, and soon the sun was setting. She sighed and stood up from her seat, and dusted the sand off of her skirt as well. Palorom doesn't like it very much when she tracks sand into the chapel. In fact the first time she had tracked sand into the chapel, he had casted a low level ice spell on her. It wasn't very fitting, considering that it was just dirt.

But Anna obliged to his rules, and proceeded to return to the chapel. As she passed all of the buildings in town she smiled. This place was so perfect. Anna had made it to the double doors of the chapel, and sighed. Her nice stroll was over, and she had to return to her duties. As she pushed the door open, she noticed that the man who had been so still earlier, only breathing slowly, was up and surrounded by Palorom and one other person.

"Ah, there she is now." Palorom turned from the group and waved Anna over. The young Healer sighed, and trudged over to the bed.

"Where have you been? Don't tell me you wandered around town for that long." Palorom asked, worry barely being heard behind the anger.

"I just went to the beach. I thought that it would be best if we just waited for them to come." She crossed her arms, and rolled her eyes.

"But then again, you never really were that patient." Anna giggled, and smiled at Palorom. Palorom sighed and smiled at the young girl that he had grown to know and love.

"So, this is your granddaughter I presume?" Anna turned and faced the one sitting up in the bed. The man was muscular, that's for sure. If Anna didn't know any better, she would have thought him to be a body builder who strayed from his gym. She bowed to the man, and smiled. Palorom had taught her how to be a proper lady in front of almost any kind of person. He has traveled the world, you know.

"Hello, my name is Anna Godfrey. It's a pleasure to meet you." She outstretched her hand to the man in bed, and he shook it gently. His hand was almost two times larger than Anna's !

"So, what brought the four of you to the Water Shrine in the first place?" Palorom asked stroking his beard.

"We were trying to find the water crystal, and we succeeded. The Kraken tried to harm my sister, and I had to defend her." He seemed to always have sadness in his eyes, Anna noted to herself.

'What could he be?'

The young girl on Anna's left bowed to Anna.

"Hello I am Terella, John's little sister." She wore a pointed hat, and had a long blue robe around her body.

'A Black Mage?' Anna thought to herself as she watched the young girl talk to her older brother. She seemed so young, too young actually. Only about nine or ten. She must have been exposed to magic at a young age, Anna thought. Palorom interrupted her thought's as he spoke the time that they would have to stay in Onlak.

"I apologize if you are on some journey, but you must stay here for at least another two weeks. There are still many wounds yet to be healed, and that burn mark isn't helping matters much." Palorom sighed, and continued his speech.

"You don't have to stay here, but you must not leave the village. If you have any questions about your wounds just come ask Anna or me." Palorom nodded and turned to attend to another patient.

"Two weeks...man, I don't think I can stay in one place for that long!" Terella complained as she fiddled with her robe.

"Do not worry sister. It is only two weeks. Besides, we need time to rest anyways." John laid back down on his bed, and sighed. That bed really was to small for him.

"Uh...would you like a bigger bed?" Anna asked as she noticed his feet dangling off the edge.

"No,I'm fine." John responded. He was used to sleeping in these kind's of conditions, anyway. Traveling as a Dark Knight and all, wasn't very easy.

"Well if there is anything that you need, then please don't hesitate to ask." Anna said. She turned, and it appeared that Palorom had fallen asleep in his chair. Anna was quick to try and wake him up.

"That patient of yours has full access to you at all time's now that you ticked me off." Palorom said after a few minutes of being awoken by Anna. Anna sighed, and rubbed her eyes. It was almost past nine, and she had to get some rest.

"Palorom, I will offer my complete assistance tomorrow if you let me sleep tonight." Anna pleaded to sleep, and lucky for her, Palorom had developed a soft spot for her over the years.

"Alright, alright. Go get your beauty sleep so everyone has something to look at tomorrow." He waved her off up the stairs, and sighed after she was out of his sight. Now he could get some sleep.

'''

Terella sighed. She had returned to the Inn like John had asked, and went straight to bed after dinner, but what was up with him? Was there some infection that happened when he was attacked? Terella really didn't understand these kind of things that well. Healing and defending magic never really interested her. But maybe it was something else...

Terella was stuck.

She had never seen John so lost for word's in her entire life. Well in her entire life he never spoke that much to begin with.... What was going through her mind were some of the most inconceivable things that she had ever thought of.

John was used to the sick, so he really couldn't have been too uncomfortable. Terella had seen him sleep on smaller beds before, so that's off the list as well. What about that girl and old man? They seemed like nice enough people though the girl was trying to hard to be nice.

'Whatever' Terella thought. She closed her eyes and fell asleep, her hat falling over her face.

'''

John sat awake in bed, watching the ceiling as he thought. He had so many questions running through his head, and he wanted them answered.

'Who was she?' he asked himself. He really couldn't stop thinking about that girl, Anna. Father had told him something like this long ago. He said that you've found someone when you can't get them out of your head.

What did he mean by found? Her long brown hair, and her perfect brown eyes. John couldn't get her out of his thoughts. Even though they had just met as well. What was happening to him? He never felt this way about anyone before, and the feelings were foreign to him. He needed to stop thinking about her. But he just couldn't. John thought that he heard the old man say that she was going to be his nurse for his stay. That's a perfect opportunity to ask her about these feelings.

It was strange to John. He instantly felt drawn to this girl who he had barely even known for a few minutes. What could this all mean? Had destiny intertwined there fates? He didn't know, but he hoped for answers.

'Two weeks' he thought.

'Two weeks'

'''

Palorom awoke from his dreams and sighed. The threads of fate were moving faster than he thought, and Anna's destiny had very well became intertwined with that man's. Even if it only was an accident, fate could never be broken, and Anna would never do something so cruel as to leave this dark soul all by his lonesome. Palorom could tell from the instant that that man had seen Anna, that he was instantly drawn. It was strange how love worked. Palorom had never had the pleasure of figuring it out for himself, but he was nearing the end of his days, and it really wouldn't matter.

But Anna's love was much more important to him than his own. He wanted her to experience everything that he couldn't, even love. And this might be his only chance, to show her what true love is. This man who had stumbled into town injured was no mere coincidence. And, Anna would soon approve of her being assigned to be his nurse. Maybe she would even take him to the beach with her one of these days. Maybe she would have the grandchildren that he wanted oh so badly. He didn't know, for fate never did stretch very far in his vision. But like he told Anna the other day, things were going to get very interesting.

Very interesting for her.

Very interesting for this man.

And very interesting for the two together.

'''


End file.
